


Kiss and Tell

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Yaz and Clara's best kisses.
Relationships: Jane Austen/Clara Oswin Oswald, Yasmin Khan/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_katrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/gifts).



Clara nudged Yasmin’s arm. “Go on. Who was your best kiss?”

Their faces were so close that Yaz could feel Clara’s breath. Her eyes darted towards the centre console of Clara’s TARDIS, where the Doctor was helping Me fix something. Yaz lowered her voice. 

“His name was Simon, in Sixth Form. Who was yours?”

“Jane Austen,” Clara announced with a faraway gaze.

“You’ve kissed Jane Austen?” Yaz stared. 

“Not that she’d admit it. A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.”

Yaz shook her head. “I don’t believe you.”

Clara leant in and kissed her. “You’re right. Jane was my second best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it was a New Year's kiss?
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
